Beds take up a large amount of floor space within a room. When beds are not required frequently, or when the space is otherwise needed, it is helpful to have a bed that can be stored off the floor in a smaller footprint.
Various types of beds that can be folded away into furniture have been known for more than a century.
U.S. Pat. No. 179,013 titled “Improvement in Cabinet-Bedsteads” issued to Green on Jun. 20, 1876. Green disclosed a bed that folded up into a cabinet that had a functional bottom drawer that could be extended to partially support the bed. The unfolding and folding of the Green bed is cumbersome.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,574,758 to Arason et al. discloses a folding cabinet bed with a telescoping slide out support platform. The Arason bottom drawer loses considerable storage space due to the significant space taken up by multiple side panels and central panels. In operation as a bed, the Arason cabinet side walls do not open but remain as obstructions that may be undesirable to a person attempting to sleep in the bed.
There exists a need for collapsible bed that is comfortable and functional when used as a bed, but can also be easily folded up into an attractive piece of furniture so that valuable floor space no longer taken up by the bed when the bed is not in use.